Smash High School
by TheLegends4
Summary: At Smash High School, there's the usual teen drama, and then there's the Smash Brothers Tournament: The biggest tournament in the world. When eight new freshmen come to school, they'll battle grades, relationships, and a strange gang called the Black Mesa: A dangerous group of Mages who are trying to win the tournament for the fourth year in a row. T to be safe, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: Trains, Dorms and GTA5

_**I figured, since there are like six Smash Bros. High School stories, I might as well add to the list. So, here we go (Takes deep breath)**_

_**Oh, and don't forget to check out my other stories as well :)**_

* * *

_I hate Mondays..._

That was what was running through Link's mind as his alarm went off. The first day of high school was today, and it was at the highly-acclaimed Smash High School. It was like every other high school, except more like university and the only school in the world that was legally allowed to train students in Melee and Brawl. Both were a dangerous art, and the names basically described them. Yes, Smash High was a fighting school.

Link rolled out of bed and onto the floor in his Triforce PJs, his alarm still going. He looked up at the cursed thing and checked the time: 6am. He had one hour to get ready and get to the train station. Downstairs, his uncle was calling for him, telling him to get up. Link sighed.

After showering and getting dressed in his favorite green tunic, he walked down the stairs of his house to meet his uncle in the kitchen. It was 6:40.

"You've got twenty minutes before the train leaves," His uncle said. "And you're just coming down now? Make some of that Instant Breakfast stuff and let's go. It's going to take at least fifteen to get to the station."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Link and his uncle pulled up to the station. Link stepped out and grabbed his bags, then waved good-bye to his uncle and ran up to the train that was decorated with Smash High School banners. The conductor raised an eyebrow at his sudden arrival, but shrugged it off and let him on. As Link entered the train car, he saw the many compartments lined in two separate rows, one on each side.

_Right. Time to find Marth and Ike._

As it turned out, Marth and Ike found him. Roy was with them, and each of them were making fun of Roy and his shyness.

"Come on, guys. Just because I'm a bit shy doesn't mean I can't talk to girls." He said.

"Oh, sure." Ike laughed. "You weren't stuttering at all when you saw that red-headed girl. Boy, was she cute. Hey, Link!"

"Hey, Ike." Link said, smiling. "Where were you guys? And who's the red-headed girl Roy was trying to talk to?"

"Ike was late getting up." Marth said. Ike snorted. "We left at around 6:45. We only just boarded the train."

"As for that red-headed girl, you should know her, Link." Ike said. "Malon, from Lon Lon Ranch. And she is probably the cutest girl Roy's ever seen in his life."

"Well, I can't argue with that, she's pretty good-looking."

"Not as hot as Samus." Ike said, smirking. "I'm about ready to ask her out."

"Then go do it, hothead, and stop fantasizing about her." Marth said, shoving Ike right out the door of their compartment. "What an idiot." He said. Link peered around the corner and looked over to where Ike was now standing, talking to a slender blonde girl in a blue skin-tight suit.

"Ooosh, is that Samus?" Link said. "I haven't seen her since third grade. She's really grown up."

"Move! I wanna see." Roy said, squeezing in between Marth and Link to watch the scene. Ike shrugged his shoulders and walked away, and Samus shut the door.

"So, what's the answer, lover-boy?" Marth said. Ike smiled.

"She said no, but I'm pretty sure she wanted to say yes. You know how girls are when they see attractive guys like me. They try to resist, but in the end they wind up in my arms."

"And... how many times has that happened?" Link asked. "Once? Who was it, your mother?" They all laughed, even Ike.

"No, six times. None of them were my relatives. But they were small-time. I'm thinking of a long-term relationship with Samus."

"Good luck with that." Roy said.

"You're one to talk." Ike snapped.

* * *

"So, who was that?" Peach said as Samus shut the door.

"Ike." Samus said. "He's really grown up since third grade, but he's still an idiot."

"Come on, you like him." Peach said. "Admit it, you said no because you were scared."

"I was not!" Samus snapped. "I've kicked plenty of butts before, I'm pretty sure I'm one of the bravest girls in the school."

"Says the girl who won't say yes to a date with Ike." Peach said, turning to a girl in a pink-and-white dress. She had long, golden brown hair, and she had a Triforce mark on her left hand. "What do you think, Zelda?"

"Hmm?" Zelda said. She had been gazing out of the window as the train sped across the country. She was new to the school district, so Peach, Malon and Samus were her only friends at the time.

"I said: 'What do you think' about Ike and Samus? Should they start going out?"

"Oh, umm... Sure." Zelda said. Peach giggled.

"OK, girl, spill it. Who's the guy you're dreaming about?"

"What? I'm not dreaming about any guy!" Zelda blushed, and tried to hide her face. Peach and Malon laughed.

"Come on, Zel." Malon said. "Ooh, I think I know who you like: Link."

"Who's Link?" Zelda asked. "I've never heard of him."

"Oh," Samus said. "He's the Hylian guy that hangs out with Marth, Roy, and that goofball that was at the door. They're, like, the four musketeers or whatever. We've known them since kindergarten, but we haven't seen them since third grade."

"That Marth is a looker." Peach said, smiling and leaning back. "But so is Link. But Zel can have her little green Hylian. What about you, Malon?"

"No one, really. Roy was trying to talk to me earlier, though." The girls giggled again. That is, except for Samus. She wasn't much of a giggler. She thought she was more awesome than most girls.

"Well, when we get to the school, we should go and meet them." Peach said. Samus groaned.

"Please, no." She said.

* * *

At 7:45, the train stopped in front of the massive Smash High School, and the students all jumped off and walked into the building. Inside, seniors were directing the new freshmen to the main office, where they would receive their dorm room numbers and keys. There was chatter all around from the older students as the freshmen walked through the main doors, as was the usual talk of the school. Freshmen were always the target. But of what, they wouldn't say.

Link, Marth, Roy and Ike had just passed through the main office, holding envelopes that contained their room numbers and keys. They moved off to one side as the rest of the students came through, and opened their envelopes.

"303." Link said.

"Same." Ike and Marth said.

"Me too." Roy said, holding up his room number.

"Well, we certainly lucked out, huh?" Marth said. "And on a Monday, too."

"303... Ah, here it is." Link said, looking at a map posted on a wall. "Up the main stairs and to the left, on the left side. Come on."

They walked down a long hallway to the main stairway and climbed up. Along the way, they saw a large banner that said: "October 31: Halloween Dance. Come wearing your Halloween costume!"

"Hey, Ike." Link said. "You gonna get Samus to go?"

"Only if Roy gets Malon to go with him." Ike sneered.

"Come on, guys, are we still talking about that?" Roy whined.

* * *

"EEEEEEE!" Peach squealed. "We all have the same dorm! 304!"

"All four of us?" Samus said. "Oh, great. I'm stuck with you three."

"Come on, it's not that far! Just up the stairs and to the left, on the right side." She ran off, leaving the girls in the dust. She was wearing a large pink dress and heels, too.

"Peppy, much?" Malon said.

"I should have stayed in homeschool." Zelda said. The girls raced to catch up with Peach, who had stopped at the large banner in the stairway. She was beaming. Samus face-palmed herself, and passed the girls and walked the rest of the way up to their room.

* * *

"Right, let's get this bad boy out of the box." Ike said, pulling out a large box from one of his large suitcases. He had two, and the other one had all his clothes and hygienics.

"What the hell is that?" Marth said. Ike flipped the box. It was an Xbox 360.

"I found out the school had TVs in each dorm, so I brought this."

"Your Xbox 360?" Roy said. "Are those allowed in the school?"

"If there's gonna be TVs, there's gonna be Xbox. Hey, what's that squealing all about?"

Ike set his Xbox down and walked over to their door, peering through the peep-hole. Outside, there were four girls just about to enter their dorm. One of them, Ike could see, was Samus. The rest were her friends and a gold-blonde girl.

"Guys," He said. "The girls are in the dorm opposite ours." He grinned. The guys jumped up and went over to where Ike was standing. Link peered through first. The girls had left their door open, and were setting their stuff down. Samus was unzipping her suit.

"Ike, check this out." Link said, moving aside. "Look at Samus." Ike peered through and watched Samus begin to pull off her suit.

"Damn." Ike said, smiling as he looked through the peep-hole. "I want some of that." He jumped when Peach shut the door, just before Ike could see enough of Samus' top half of her body. "Aww, Peach shut the door."

"What was Samus doing?" Marth asked, grinning.

"Stripping down. I almost saw her breasts. Then Peach shut the door." He pretended to cry.

"Oh, don't worry. You can play Grand Theft Auto and see all the boobs you want." Link said sympathetically. Ike laughed.

"First we've got to plug it in."

* * *

"Thanks for catching the door, Peach." Samus said, slipping a dark green tank top over her chest. "The world almost saw me naked."

"I had a feeling we were being watched." Peach giggled. "But you're welcome. Cute shirt!"

"Thanks." Samus' shirt had a picture of a baby Metroid on it, with the words: "I Luv Metroids" on it.

Malon walked out of the bathroom, still wearing her usual white tee and pink skirt. She had taken off the yellow handkerchief around her neck, though. She looked around at the other girls. Zelda was putting on a more comfortable blue dress, her pink-and-white one hanging in the closet. Peach and Samus were busy talking.

"So," She said. "Why don't we go see who lives on the other side of the hallway?"

* * *

"Boobs!" Ike screamed as his GTA character ran around a strip club. Link's character was busy in a corner beating up a guy for money. There were NPC cops everywhere. Marth's character was already on the run and Roy's was across the street, watching the whole scene.

"I told you." Link said. "You happy now?" Ike didn't say anything. His character started kissing a girl, and he was watching the whole thing for about two seconds before NPC cops dragged him off. He frowned.

"Not anymore."

"What are you guys doing over there?" Roy said.

"Actually playing the game - Oh, crap, it's the police! You'll never take me alive!" Link bolted out the doors of the strip club and jumped into a car, driving off with three cop cars chasing after him.

"Come on, Roy. Don't just stand there, play the game already."

"But I don't wanna steal stuff." Roy said. Marth face-palmed himself.

"Roy, that's the whole POINT of the game. Grand THEFT Auto. FIVE."

"Actually, grand theft auto is a legit crime." Link said. "And I just stole some guy's car. A sexy black bugatti."

"HEY!" Ike said. "That's MY car!"

"No, your car is now a black-and-white patrol vehicle, which you're currently sitting in the back of." Link laughed, losing control of his car and barreling into the ocean. "CRAP!"

"Yo, Roy." Ike said. "What's the schedule like tomorrow?"

"Umm..." Roy put down his controller and walked over to a small bulletin board with a sheet of paper that read: "SCHEDULE: Tuesday, September 5th".

"We go to meet our teachers tomorrow." He said. "It's a half day, but they're also doing sign-ups for the annual Smash Tournament, which starts in, like, a month."

"Sweet." Marth said, his character accidentally crashing into Link's car.

"NOOO!" Link and Ike screamed. "My bugatti!"

"Guys, shut up and listen!" Marth said, pausing the game. Everyone went silent. Then they all heard a knock at the door. Marth got up and answered the door, a look of surprise on his face.

"Hello, ladies."


	2. Chapter 2: The Real First Day

"What brings you here?" Marth asked. The girls had just shown up at their door, with a beaming Peach smiling up at him. Link and Ike looked over at the door, wondering who was there. Their eyes instantly settled on Samus, and they snickered.

"We wanted to see who lived here." Peach said. "We really lucked out today, because now we've got you guys to talk to."

"Crazy Monday, huh?" Marth said. "So, you girls up for a dinner date tonight? As friends?"

"As long as its nothing more... Personal." Samus said. Link and Ike fought hard not to laugh.

"Oh, I don't know. Roy was kind of hoping to get to know Malon a bit better." Marth looked over at Roy, who blushed and acted like he was busy with the game. Malon giggled.

"Sure." Peach said. "So, 5pm tonight?"

"Umm... Better make it 5:30." Marth said. "Ike has a tendency to be late sometimes."

"Hey, the ladies get me motivated." Ike said. "I'll be the first one ready."

"Alright." Peach said, giving Marth a cutesy smile. "5:30. See you then!" She made a peace sign with her fingers and led the girls back into their own dorm. Marth shut the door behind him and turned to his friends.

"It's not even 10:00 in the morning on the first day and we've already got a date."

"Technically, it's just a friendly outing." Roy said. Marth rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're still going, Roy. Even if I have to drag you."

* * *

*5:30pm*

Ike was the last one ready for the "date" that night, despite the fact that he really just had to wear a T-shirt and shorts. He was all dressed up in a fancy suit, his hair combed back and a golden wristwatch on his right hand. The boys almost screamed with laughter.

"Dude, I told you an hour ago." Link said. "T-shirt and shorts. We're just going to Five Guys."

Ike groaned, walking into the bathroom to change. Marth checked his watch.

"It's 5:30, Ike. Hurry up." He said. Ike just told him to shut up.

After about ten minutes, Ike finally came out in a T-shirt and shorts, carrying a bag with his suit inside. He hung the suit up in the closet and walked out of the dorm without saying anything. The others followed after him.

"Why are you guys late?" Samus said, opening her door as soon as Ike knocked. "We've been waiting for you for ten minutes."

"Ask Ike." Roy said. "He came out of the bathroom in some fancy suit and-" Ike covered his mouth and nose and pushed him aside.

"Nobody cares." He said, trying to keep a smiling face. Samus rolled her eyes.

"You girls ready?" She called into her dorm. Peach came racing out, giggling her head off and jumping into Marth. Malon and Zelda came out from behind her, laughing as Marth struggled to peel Peach off him. Zelda blushed when she saw Link. Malon saw it and giggled.

"Well, let's go, then." Link said. "I want my bacon cheeseburger and cajun fries now."

* * *

"Number 94!" The Five Guys employee called. A Pokemon Trainer walked up and took the order.

Link, Ike, and the rest of their friends had been waiting for half an hour for their food. The restaurant was packed with people, and most of them were still waiting for their orders. Their group's number was 118, and they had been waiting since 82. Yes, it was a busy day.

"Who comes to Five Guys at this hour?" Ike asked no one in particular.

"We do, idiot." Link said. "So does that Pokemon Trainer over there." He pointed to the Trainer who had just gotten his food.

"Who are those shady guys over there?" Roy asked, looking over at a table with seven students at it, each wearing a dark-colored hoodie. They glared at him, and the student wearing a black hoodie got up and began to approach their table.

"Now you've done it, Roy." Samus scowled. The student arrived at their table.

"Freshmen, eh?" He said darkly. He smiled at Zelda, who cowered. The student laughed. "Thought so. I can tell just by your red-headed friend here. The stupid one, not the girl."

"Hey!" Roy shouted. The boy glared at him.

"Hey... what?" He said, leaning in real close to Roy's face and glaring at him. "You wanna... finish that sentence, kid?" Roy swallowed hard.

"Back off, man." Ike defended. "He didn't mean to piss you off."

"And I suppose you do?"

"Not unless I have a good reason to." Ike said cockily. The boy looked at him with amusement.

"You're a funny one." He said. "But you don't scare me. In case none of you freshies know, I'm Kyrus, leader of the gang called the Black Mesa."

"Wow." Link said. "That name just screams Half-Life." Kyrus looked over at him.

"Ah, so you're Hylian too." He said. "This little princess your girlfriend?" He directed his eyes to Zelda, who shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Like Ike said," Link snapped. "Back off."

Kyrus stood up straight and looked at each one of them threateningly.

"I'll let you off the hook, freshmen." He said. "But next time you mess with the Black Mesa, you're blood will be all over the walls. Guaranteed." He walked back to his table and sat down. Link and Ike watched them.

"You know, Ike," Link said. "Not only did we get a big ol' date on the first day of school, but we also got some new rivals. Seniors, by the looks of them."

"Black Mesa..." Malon said, thinking aloud. "Those guys have won the Smash Tournament for three years straight. More than likely they'll enter again this year."

"How do they keep winning?" Peach asked.

"More importantly, how do you know this, Malon?" Marth inquired.

"There's a record on the wall that shows the winners of the Smash Tournament down in the lobby of the school." Malon said. "I saw it after lunch. They've been winning since they were freshmen themselves. I heard a rumor that they win by using some insane magic technique that can send someone off the stage, no matter how beat-up they are."

"Please, they're nothing but a bunch of pussies." Ike mused. "We can take 'em. Guys, let's enter the Smash Tournament and kick their asses, shall we?"

No one answered. Roy and Link got up as number 118 was finally called.

* * *

*The next morning, 6:30am*

"Stupid alarm." Link said, smacking his alarm clock. He yawned. "Come on, guys. Up."

"Ugh, five more minutes." Ike mumbled, burying his face in his pillow.

"Make it ten." Marth said tiredly.

"Alright, I'll just use up all the hot water." Link laughed. All three princes leaped out of bed and raced towards the bathroom door. Link was faster, and shut the door right in Ike's face, leaving a red bruise on his forehead. Roy laughed, but regretted it when Ike punched him hard in the arm.

* * *

Zelda was having a bit of trouble finding her first class: History. It was now almost 8:00, and she regretted not searching for her classes yesterday. Twice she checked the lobby map, and each time she found herself in a completely different part of the school. She was beginning to cry. She didn't want to be late on the first real day of school.

She turned a corner into a new hallway, and instantly turned around when Kyrus and his gang saw her. She began to walk faster, knowing the gang was following her. She started running, faster and faster until finally she stopped at a classroom that was open. She walked in and took a deep breath.

"Are you Zelda?" A large turtle-type teacher said. Zelda nodded, out of breath. The teacher continued. "You're two minutes late. But since it's the first day, I'll let it slide. Have a seat."

Zelda saw Samus and sat down next to her. On Samus' other side was Link. Ike sat behind Samus, much to Link's amusement. The prince had a scowl on his face that wasn't pretty.

"Right." The turtle teacher said. "Sorry for the delay, there. I was having a bit of trouble taking attendance. My name is Mr. Bowser Koopa." He wrote his name on a whiteboard behind him. "You will either call me Mr. Koopa or just Mr. K."

"K for 'Kiss my turtle butt'." Ike whispered to Link. Link laughed quietly.

"Now," Mr. Koopa continued. "Normally I would give out textbooks, but I don't have any anymore. About three years back, I had a group of seven students who lost theirs the day after I handed them out. I asked them to share with other students, and one by one those students' textbooks disappeared as well. I earned a good thousand dollars in fines from that class, but I decided not to buy anymore textbooks. So, I'll be teaching History a bit differently this year."

He turned on a Smart board behind his desk and pulled up a presentation labelled: "History: How You WILL Learn". Samus yawned, having stayed up late last night, and tried to keep her eyes open and pay attention.

"Tired?" Link asked her.

"Yeah." She replied. "And bored."

"We're going to be writing notes for the ENTIRE school year. That's" Mr. Koopa explained. "This is the easy part. The hard part is the test we have after each unit. For the grade 9 course, we'll be studying Hyrule. Any questions?"

* * *

The bell finally rang after a long 35 minutes of sitting in the classroom. Ike had long since gone to the bathroom and skipped class because Mr. Koopa was so boring to most of the students. Link, Zelda and Samus were just passing through the doorway when Mr. Koopa called the two Hylians back into the classroom.

"I'll find you guys later." Link said to Samus before returning to Mr. Koopa's desk. Zelda followed quietly.

"You two are both Hylian, I see." Mr. Koopa said.

"Yes, sir, we are." Link said, a bit confused.

"Well, because you're Hylian, I expect you two to have especially good grades this year. Even more especially, you, Link. Your father and uncle were once my students, so I'd better see A's on those tests."

"Alright, then." Link said, turning to leave. Zelda followed him.

"One more thing," Mr. Koopa said, drawing their attention back. "If you're entering the Tournament this year, watch out for that group of seven I was talking about. They're pretty dangerous fighters."

* * *

"Geez, this line is huge!" Roy exclaimed. All four boys were in the lunch line, slowing inching towards the main course of the day: Grilled chicken and mashed potatoes. They had just come from their Math class, and their teacher, Ms. Palutena, was kind and fun, but had a really bad temper when someone acted up.

"You'd think the lunchroom wouldn't be this packed, since there's so many restaurants on campus." Ike said.

"Yeah, but those aren't all fast food restaurants, though." Marth said. "And we only have a fifty minute break before third period."

"That really sucks." Roy said. "So, what's Mr. Koopa like? I've got him next."

"Well, he's pretty cool in some cases, but he's real strict." Link explained. "Anyone acts up, he sends 'em straight to the main office. Ms. Palutena just yells at them."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Roy said. He sighed with relief when he finally reached the main course section of the lunch line.

After ten minutes, the boys had all finally escaped the lunch line and were sitting at a large round table by themselves. Both Roy and Link had stuffed their faces with potatoes, and Ike was already choking on a chicken bone. He coughed it out, spitting all over the table. Marth remained quiet, eating his meal with small bites.

"Sorry." Ike said, wiping his face with his arm.

"Aim over there, please." Link said, pointing to a trash can.

"Well, excuse me princess." Ike snapped. Link glared at him.

"My line, buddy." He said. "MY line." Ike just smiled. His smile disappeared when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. Roy's face went pale, and Link dropped his fork on his tray, potatoes leaking out of his mouth. Marth just looked up at who was behind Ike, and raised and eyebrow.

"You were skipping, Ike." Principal Ganondorf said, staring at him. "Mr. Koopa reported it to me after your class." Ike swallowed hard, and the principal continued. "That goes for all four of you boys. If you want to be in the Tournament this year, don't get on my bad side." He left their table and walked out of the lunchroom.

"Oooh, someone got in trouble on the first day." Roy teased.

"Shut up." Ike grumbled, going back to his meal.


	3. Chapter 3: San Andreas and Butt Bruises

Roy was roaming the halls after school, minding his own business and getting away from Link, Ike and Marth's Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas cuss-out fight. Even the girls weren't at their apartment because it was so bad. He was all alone, armed with nothing but his trusty sword to fend off any bullies.

Around the corner, he heard several students murmuring and walked over to where it was coming from. A custodian wearing a big red hat with the letter "M" on it was just stepping down from a step-ladder, having finished his job of putting up a poster. Roy squeezed into the crowd to get a better look at the poster, and smiled wide when he saw what it said:

_"Super Smash Bros. Tournament! Sign-ups start at the office tomorrow at lunch."_

Underneath the poster was a desk with a pile of smaller versions of the poster. Roy grabbed one before anyone else could, and bolted out of the crowd, making a beeline for the stairs.

* * *

"Ike, grab the friggin' mustang and get the hell outta there!" Marth yelled. They were in the middle of a little game of cops and robbers, and Ike was trying to find another bugatti. Link and Marth had already driven off in their own vehicles: Link, a yellow Chevy Camaro, and Marth, a stolen police car. How Marth stole it was still a mystery to the two boys.

"I could have sworn I saw a bugatti here!" Ike said. "Where the-" He swore loudly. "-IS it?"

"Ike." Link said. "Mustang. Now. GO."

"Shut up, dumbass!" Ike said, jumping in a red mustang and zipping out of the parking lot, accidentally slamming into Link's car.

"Why the hell did you come back?" Ike snapped at Link.

"Because I found something you guys are gonna want to see." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Roy holding a small poster in his hands. They had been swearing and playing so loudly they hadn't heard him come inside.

"What is that?" Marth asked, pausing the game. Ike grabbed it from Roy's hands.

"YES!" He yelled. "Finally, they're starting sign-ups for the Smash Tournament tomorrow at lunch!"

"Lemme see that." Link said, taking the poster from him. "Hey, we know that idiot." He said, pointing to a student in a black hoodie on the poster. Underneath them was a phrase that said: _"Kyrus, Champion of Last Year's Tournament."_

"What a prick." Ike said. "Why would anyone want him on a poster?"

"Because he probably paid them to do it." Marth suggested."

"Well, screw him. I'm going to tear him apart in this tournament, and not even the Principal is gonna stop me."

* * *

_***Lunch, the next day***_

"Hey boys!" Peach said, smiling. She and the other girls walked up to the boys' table and sat down. Peach instantly got talking about a prom dress. Samus covered her ears with her hands, and Ike imitated her. She didn't seem to care, so long as Peach's words didn't reach her brain. Unfortunately, it didn't do much.

"Peach," Samus said sweetly. "You're fourteen. You're not even old enough to go to the prom yet. Just stop talking about the stupid dress." Peach folded her arms crossly.

"So," Malon said. "You guys sign up for the tournament yet?"

"Done and done." Ike said. "What about you ladies?"

"Everyone else is in," Samus said. "Except Malon. She thinks she's too "delicate" to go out and beat up a bunch of sweaty senior boys."

"I thought Peach was the delicate one." Link said through a mouthful of french fries.

"Oh, shut up." Peach grumbled. "I could totally beat you any day of the week."

"Nah, I just have to poke you and you go flying off the stage."

They all laughed, and Peach blushed. Zelda shifted in her seat and didn't say anything.

"So, when does the first match start?" Roy asked.

"Uh..." Ike said. "Not sure. It's only the second day of school, Roy. It's not like they're gonna start the tournament immediately."

"Well, still." Roy said. "I'm just uber excited to kick butt."

"Don't you mean, get your butt kicked?" Marth joked, starting up another laughing fit from everyone except Zelda.

"No offense," Link said." But out of all three of you girls that signed up, I think only Samus would survive the first round, considering her history of constant butt-kicking. I think Ike still has his bruise from second grade. Remember that, Ike?"

"Shut up, Link." Ike said, punching him in the arm. Samus grinned.

"Oh, I remember that one." She said. "Ike went crying to the office, and I got suspended for physical bullying. One whole week of no school, best butt-kicking I ever did."

"Yeah, but that was elementary school." Roy said. "Back when you didn't get suspended for anything but bullying. Now there's all these laws like property damage and theft and stuff where you can actually get arrested."

"Ike seems to enjoy doing that in Grand Theft Auto." Link snickered. Ike laughed.

"And finding strip clubs." He said. "Those are always nice."

"Dude, we were playing in Vegas last night. Of course there's gonna be a ton of strip clubs."

"You guys are really weird." Malon said. "Don't you have any less violent video games to play?"

"Ike only brought M-rated games." Marth said. "Which, by the way, Ike, you're missing Call of Duty: Ghosts."

"No," Ike said. "I just forgot to bring it. I'll get it over Winter Break."

The bell rang, and instantly all eight of them jumped and bolted out of the lunchroom, having not even noticed the time or the lack of students still there.

* * *

Zelda was once again by herself in the hallways after school. She had a lot of homework already, most of which was from Mr. Koopa's class. She had to meet with him after school for a heads-up on a project that was going to begin in a week's time, and she had to find a partner to do it with. She wanted to work with Link, but she didn't have the nerve to ask him to help her.

_He'll probably work with his friends or Samus, anyway. But I'll try._

As she turned the corner to the stairwell, she saw Kyrus and his gang coming down the stairs. They spotted her, and immediately gave chase. Zelda turned and ran down the main hallway, trying hard not to lose her footing. She had made the mistake of wearing heels today, and now she was going to pay for it if she didn't escape.

She accidentally passed the girl's bathroom, and was about to turn and run inside it when she saw how close Kyrus' gang was.

_I'll just have to find another place to hide. _

Suddenly, she bumped into a tall boy in a green shirt as she turned a corner. She fell backwards, dropping her books. The boy knelt down to help her gather her books, then pulled her up to her feet just as Kyrus' gang rounded the corner.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" The boy asked. For the first time since she had bumped into him, Zelda noticed it was Link who had asked the question.

"None of your business, freshman." Kyrus said. "Now stay off our turf, both of you."

"YOUR turf?" Link asked. "And where is that, exactly?"

"The main stairwell."

"Well," Link said. "Just so happens that I've been up and down that thing several times since I got here, and not once did I know - nor care - that you guys "owned" the place. So chill."

"You wanna fight, there, kid?" Kyrus asked, stepping up to Link. His powerful body and his death-white hair radiated darkness, and Zelda cowered into Link's chest. Link reached behind him for his sword.

"I'd step away, if I were you." He said. "I hold the Blade of Evil's Bane, and unless you want to get yourself killed now, I'd save the fighting for the tournament."

"You won't last five seconds." Kyrus snapped. "But I'll make a deal with you: If you do happen to reach the finals, I'll go easy on you."

Kyrus turned and directed his gang to follow him, away from Link and Zelda. The Hylian girl was still clutching Link's shirt.

"You can let go now." He said. "They're gone."

Zelda looked up at him with tears in her eyes, then hugged him tightly.

"Or, you know, you could just glue yourself to my body and make me carry you everywhere." Link continued. "Your choice. Though I'd prefer the first one." Zelda finally let go.

"You don't really say much, do you?" Link said. "Shyness?" Zelda nodded, and Link continued. "Why, though?"

"I, um, was homeschooled." She said, almost unintelligibly. Fortunately, Link had the hearing of an Elf from Mareden, so he heard her quite clearly.

"That explains why I've never seen you before." Link said. "Come on, let's get back to our dorms. We'll take the elevator."


	4. Chapter 4: Make Love, Not War

"Alright, class, we're just going to take it easy today and work on our projects. Find your partner and get to work."

It had been one week since Zelda had been rescued from the Black Mesa by Link. They were in their History class, and, like Zelda predicted, Link was working with Samus. She was stuck with Ike.

"OK, Zel," Ike said. "You're gonna have to help me here, since you're the real expert, unlike the idiot over there." He pointed to Link, who was sitting across from him. Link smirked.

"Oh, Ike," Link said. "It's not like I'm flirting with Samus or anything." *Fake cough* Samus snickered.

"Shut up, bro." Ike snapped, trying to punch Link in the arm. Link dodged out of the way, and Ike hit the metal chair, hard.

"OW!"

"Hey!" Mr. K said. "Quiet down!"

"Ah..." Ike clutched his fist. "Damn you, Link. Damn you to hell."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Link and Samus were sitting in the library after school, poring over their week's worth of notes. After a whole week, they had taken quite a few. Adding Link's knowledge to them, they already had their own little textbook.

Since the project had been assigned almost three days ago, Link and Samus had really gotten into it. Samus, for the grade, and Link, for time with Samus. Despite the gentleman he had been to Zelda, he was more attracted to butt-kicking girls who had the same view of fighting like he did. And Samus really fit the bill. There was absolutely no way Ike was going to win her.

Their project for the unit would take up the entire semester, since it was supposed to have a ton of stuff with it, including a diorama, a technical report, and a small documentary video. But Link and Samus were taking it to the next level of project. They had blueprints.

"You do realize how much money this is going to cost, right?" Samus said. "I only have so much from my job as a bounty hunter."

"Which is how much?" Link asked.

"A few hundred million." Samus said. Link nearly fainted.

_Not only is she hot, but she's rich, too. Score two for the Hero._

"Well, that should just about cover it, with loads of money to spare."

"Well, alright. But where are we going to get the land for it?"

"There's a patch of land near campus that no one is using right now. I'll go talk to whoever is in charge and see if we can buy it off him. We really only need a few acres, though."

"OK, so you're in charge of construction, I'm in charge of finances, and we both do our technical report. Sound good?"

"Yes it does." Link smiled. Samus closed up her binder and started putting her stuff into her backpack. Link was working up the nerve to ask her out, and he had very little time.

_Get it over with. You and Ike both love Samus, show her you're the better man!_

Samus stood up and started out of the library, which snapped Link to attention. Link stuffed his binder into his backpack and ran after her, determined to ask his question.

"Samus!" Link shouted after her. He had just exited the library. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you..." Link started. "Are you free on Saturday?"

"Uh, yeah..." Samus said, confused. "Why?"

"Oh, OK, because I want to know if you want to go out on a date with me on Saturday."

Samus raised an eyebrow. Not once in her life did any guy ask her out personally. The group date they had gone on before school had started wasn't really a "date" than a friendly outing. Guys were too afraid she'd kick their butts if they asked her out, and in all cases they'd be right. But Link, the Hylian boy she hadn't seen since the third grade, had enough courage to ask her out on a date, just the two of them. She almost said no, but something in her mind told her otherwise.

_You've never been on a real date before, and you rarely associate with anyone you don't know because you've been so stubborn your whole life. And, you know Link, you can trust him. Try it out, you might find you like him._

Samus did like Link. As friends, though. But could she like him even more than that?

_I'll admit, I'm kinda jealous of Malon. She and Roy seem to really like each other. I wonder..._

"Uh..." Samus began to stutter. She cleared her throat, trying not to look weak. "Yeah, sure. Why not? What did you have in mind?"

"How about a movie?" Link said, suddenly mentally face-palming himself.

_Bad move. NEVER ask a girl to a movie on the first date. Idiot!_

"Umm... Maybe another time." Samus said. "Let's try pizza instead."

"Pizza. Got it. So, lunchtime?" Link asked.

"Yeah, noon sounds good." Samus confirmed. "Right, well, we'd better get back to our dorms. I've got some homework to do, and I'm pretty sure the boys are waiting to kill you on Black Ops II."

Link chuckled a bit, then joined Samus as they walked back to their dorms.

* * *

*Boys' Dorm*

Link said goodbye to Samus and walked through his dorm door. As Samus had predicted, Marth and Ike were playing Call of Duty, but it was wasn't Black Ops II. It was Modern Warfare 3, which was Ike's personal favorite in the series. Link set down his bag and grabbed a controller just as Ike sniped out Marth for the last time before the round ended. Roy was watching, having lost connection to his controller halfway through the round. The batteries were charging.

"Link, you're back. Finally!" Ike said. "Ready to get owned?"

"You're the one getting the owning, Ike." Link said. "I am so much better than you at this game. Remember yesterday? And the day before that?"

"Ha ha," Ike said sarcastically. "I forgot how to laugh."

"Yeah, so deal me in and I might let you win today." Link lied. He was in such a good mood today that he wanted to humiliate Ike even more, just to show him who was really the boss.

* * *

*Girls' Dorm*

"Soooooo," Peach said. "How was your little study-time with Link?"

"It was..." Samus paused, remembering what had happened after. "It was good. We've got a good start to the project."

"Mm-hmm." Malon said. "Sammy, I know that face anywhere."

"What face? This is my face." Samus said, trying not to blush. It didn't work.

"Aha! I knew it! He asked you out, didn't he?" Malon shrieked with joy.

* * *

*Boys' Dorm*

"You did what?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, I did." Link replied. "I asked her out, and she said yes."

"You son of a-"

"Whoa, Ike," Marth said. "Calm down. Samus isn't really your girl. She's not anyone's girl yet."

"What about Link? She's his girl now!"

"Yo, Ike, shut up for a second." Link said. "Just because I asked her out doesn't mean we're instantly boyfriend-girlfriend."

_Although I wish we were. _

"Look, Ike, you know Link's also had a bit of a crush on Samus, and since he got to her first, it's only fair if we just let it go and move on. There's plenty of fish in the sea, bro."

* * *

*Girls' Dorm*

"But what about Ike?" Peach asked.

"Ike's cool and all," Samus said. "But he's way too much of an idiot. He hasn't even started his part of his project with Zelda." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"And," Samus continued. "Link's actually the first guy that's ever asked me out. Personally."

"WHAT?" Peach squealed. "But you're so beautiful, Sammy! How come no one's asked you out before?"

"Because they're all a bunch of scared little pussy cats that are afraid that if I touch them they'll die!" Samus yelled. "I don't want to be so intimidating anymore, Peach. I want a boyfriend. I want someone who sees me for who I really am. Someone who doesn't find me so scary. Someone, like Link, who actually has courage!"

"Sam, honey, don't get so worked up." Malon said. "It's bad for the skin. And you do NOT want me to have to pop your zits, because I will not rest until every last one of them is gone."

* * *

*Boys' Dorm*

"Why the hell are you making such a big deal out of this?" Link yelled at Ike. "So, yeah, I like Samus and I asked her out. Doesn't give you the right to be such a dick about it and get all worked up."

Marth was restraining Ike from punching Link in the face. Link just stood there, unrestrained, and glared. Ike glared harder.

"Maybe," Ike said. "If you would just lay off and call off your little date, I wouldn't feel the need to punch you right now."

"Ike," Marth said. "This is stupid. You're being immature. Let it go."

"Let ME go, you dumbass!" Ike yelled. Marth suddenly pinched Ike's left shoulder hard, and Ike fell unconscious to the floor. Roy gasped.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"Simple pressure point." Marth said. "Put him to sleep for a bit. Maybe he'll calm down afterward."

"How long does it last?" Link asked.

"I dunno. I don't think he'll wake up until later tonight, though. Victims don't stay asleep for very long. At least, not mine."

"You should use that move in the Tournament." Link said. Marth smiled.

"Maybe I will."


	5. Chapter 5: A Troublesome Date

Ike awoke on his bed, fully dressed and hungry. He looked over at the clock, which read 8:35pm. Link, Marth, and Roy were still playing Modern Warfare 3, but their bags were in different places, and their binders were open. They must have gotten their homework done while he was out.

Ike still felt the pain from the pinch Marth had given him. Whatever it was, it really hurt, and it knocked him out cold for... four and a half hours? No wonder he was hungry.

The scent of a bacon cheeseburger caught him. He looked around, wondering where it was coming from. Link turned his head and saw Ike sitting up and looking around.

"You still asleep, there?" He asked. Ike looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ike replied. "Of course I'm awake."

"OK, just checking." Link turned back to the game before continuing. "You were doing some funny stuff in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Yeah, dude. We caught the whole thing on video." He and Marth looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Ike frowned.

"So, where's the bacon cheeseburger I can smell?" He said, getting up.

"On the desk over there. It's yours, though I'm not telling you how it got there." It was getting much harder not to laugh now. Roy was having an easier time, though with every passing moment he could feel the laughter boiling up inside him.

Ike walked over to the desk and picked up the Wendy's bag, which had a Baconator, fries, and a Coca-Cola. He raised an eyebrow, then looked over at his friends. They were back to the game, completely oblivious now to the fact that Ike was still standing there. He was about to bite into the burger when an idea caught him.

"Roy, where's your iPod?"

"In my pocket." Roy replied, frowning as Marth shot him for what was the 26th time. "Why?"

"Just give it here."

Roy paused his screen and pulled out his iPod, then handed it to Ike, trying not to laugh at him. Ike, in return, opened up the Photos app and hit videos, then deleted three half hour videos of him doing strange things in his sleep without watching them first. He handed the iPod back to Roy and went back to his dinner.

"What did you do?" Roy asked, pocketing the iPod.

"Oh, I just deleted the three videos you guys took of me while I was out."

The boys couldn't contain themselves anymore. They burst into fits of laughter, dropping their controllers and rolling on the floor. They were all clutching their guts as the laughter continued to pour out of their mouths, and Ike began to wonder what was going on.

"That..." Marth said, out of breath. "Won't do you... any good."

"Why not?" Ike asked, completely puzzled.

"Because..." Marth continued. "We uploaded all three parts as one video to YouTube. Over four thousand views already."

"WHAT?!" Ike shouted.

"Dude, do you want Marth to knock you out again?" Link asked. "'Cause he will, and we'll just get another hour and a half of you on video. Just chill."

"You uploaded the video to YouTube," Ike fumed. "How can I chill when you've turned me into a laughing stock?"

"Relax, bro." Marth said. "Girls do stuff like this too. Only they don't post the video on YouTube as often as guys do. Besides, I doubt ANYONE in the school is going to find out for at least a few more hours."

* * *

Marth was right. After a few hours, a student found the video and watched it, beginning to end. Already, the video had over 9,000 views and was climbing. He shared the video to his Facebook page, where it was shared numerous times between other students, and by the end of the week, the entire school population was talking about it. And, to make things better, Ike became a legitimate superhero: Sleepman. His freshman fame had spread quickly, and once Saturday came around, the video had over 20,000 views, with 5,000 from the school alone.

It didn't change Samus' image of him. Once Ike began enjoying his fame, she started liking him even less. His idiocy, to her, had gotten worse. Link seemed to be taking it well, even though he was behind the camera during the video. Besides, Link was more famous for his heroics in Hyrule, which made her strangely admire him. She almost felt... lucky.

Finally, noon came around, and she and Link left for their Saturday date. It was a hassle trying to get through the crowd of students who were glorifying Ike's surprise awesomeness, but soon the front doors welcomed them into the outside world, away from the hectic place that was Smash High School.

Samus and Link both agreed that Little Caesar's Pizza was much better than Pizza Hut and Domino's, so they went there for lunch.

"So," Link said as they stood in line to order their pizza. "How has life been? I mean, between third grade and now?"

Samus chuckled. "Oh, just fine. Federation Cadets during the summers, getting schooled back at the Federation building. You know, military stuff."

"You're joining the military?"

"Planning to, yeah. My Commanding Officer, Adam Malkovich, can be a bit of a pain, though. But I guess that's what you expect from high-ranking officials. Always so bossy. And yet..." She zoned out.

"Yet what?" Link asked.

"Nothing." Samus said, zoning back in. "So, how about you?"

Link put aside the notion that Samus was hiding something from him. "Well, unlike you, I'm not much of a military guy. And, most of Hyrule has pretty much gone steampunk, save a small section where I live. Not a big fan of all that crazy floating around and stuff. I don't think Zelda or Malon are, either."

"Next." A cashier said. Link and Samus stepped forward.

"Regular pepperoni, please," Link said. "And two regular sodas. Root beer for both."

"How did you know I liked root beer?" Samus whispered to him, bewildered.

"Remember your eighth birthday?" Link said. He handed 20 dollars to the cashier, then continued. "You were just all over that root beer at the party. The rest of us had to fight over the Sprite."

"Oh, yes." Samus said. "I remember now." She was amazed at how, even after six years of being separated from him, Link could still remember all the little things about her. Especially the root beer. She loved root beer. The drink of champions, she called it.

After a while, the pizza was delivered to them, "Hot 'N' Ready", as was Little Caesar's catchphrase. Out of courtesy, Link allowed Samus to take the first slice before taking his own. There was a moment of silence as both of them took a bite out of their pizza. Then Samus spoke up.

"Hey, since it's Saturday, can we go for a walk after lunch?"

"Sure." Link said, swallowing a hot bite of pizza. He gulped down some root beer. "Might as well, since there's no doubt Ike is swimming in fame back at the school. I wonder if Marth'll teach him that sleeping pressure point technique we used on him. Maybe then, we'll all get better sleep."

"Ah, if only."

As if by some curse, Ike walked in, surrounded by several girls. No doubt these girls were all over him just because he was a school celebrity. He never noticed Link and Samus as they stood in line, which satisfied the two. The girls all disbanded to find tables to sit at, while Ike went to order at least four pizzas. More people kept flocking in, mostly girls, and soon Little Caesar's was so busy they were beginning to call numbers. Link and Samus were now just finishing their second pieces of pizza.

"Maybe we should go on that walk now." Link said. Samus agreed. They closed up their pizza box and left the restaurant, hoping Ike hadn't seen them.

* * *

Zelda and Malon were walking along the edge of a large field on school campus. A bunch of boys were out on the field playing sports or practicing for the Smash Tournament, which they found out would begin in about in three weeks, near the beginning of October. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, sunny and warm. It wouldn't be this way for long, though. Winter would hit them around mid-November, with tons of snow and temperatures of minus 14 degrees Celsius or lower. The two girls figured they should enjoy the last few weeks of warmth outside.

"So," Malon said. "Samus and Link. Did NOT see that one coming, did we, Zel?"

"No." Zelda said shyly. She was upset that Link didn't like her the way she liked him.

"Well, I guess it's all for the best. Samus did seem to like Link better than Ike or Marth, and Roy's somewhat of an annoying little brother to her. I think he's cute."

"But why does Link not like me?" Zelda asked. "We're both Hylian."

"I'm not sure race has much to do with anything when it comes to relationships. Besides, Hylians and humans are just alike, minus the ears."

"Still."

"Look, Zel, I'm sorry your crush on Link isn't going so well, but you've got to remember he and Samus go WAY back. All the way to preschool. They parted ways at grade three, and after six years they've reunited. You've got to admit, they're pretty much meant for each other."

"I guess." Zelda sighed.

"Wait a sec..." Malon said. "Zelda, I have an idea. I know I just said Samus and Link are basically meant for each other, but maybe we can make Link jealous."

"How?" Zelda asked, her hopes rising.

"Three words." Malon held up her middle three fingers. "Become Ike's girlfriend."

* * *

Link and Samus were walking through a public park off school campus, talking about funny events that had happened during the six years they had been apart. They had long since finished their pizza; Link was getting tired of carrying the box around. Like the field on the campus, there were students here too, but they weren't practicing for the tournament or playing football. Most of them were studying or walking.

Samus was just finishing talking about how her friend Anthony had once accidentally run into the girl he liked. They were both wearing metal armor at the time, and their chest plates scraped across each other.

"Sparks literally flew at that moment." Samus said. "Apparently love at first sight does work."

"Like when I met you?" Link said bravely. Samus playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah, exactly." She said. She was blushing on the inside.

"Oh, come on, Samus. Don't be sarcastic."

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, sure."

"I wasn't!" Samus said, giggling. Suddenly she stopped. She had never giggled before. It was out of her character. She looked up at Link, expecting to see him raising his eyebrow, but Link was staring head-on, glaring at something as they walked. She followed his line of sight, and her eyes landed on Kyrus and his gang.

"Oh, damn." She said, reaching into her back pocket for her laser gun. Link stopped her.

"Just keep walking." Link said. "Pretend they're not there."

They attempted to walk through the gang, but Kyrus held out his hand to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going, freshmen?" He said slyly.

"Just passing through, Kyrus. Leave us alone." Link replied calmly.

"Oh, no. I've got a bone to pick with you. Something about a certain incident last week."

"You're really still mad at me for that?"

"That stairwell is MY property. MY zone. No one EVER goes through there and gets away without us beating them to a pulp."

"Then perhaps you'd like to change your mind." Samus said, pulling out her gun.

"No weapons in public." Kyrus said, then pulled open his cloak to reveal a lot of different weapons of his own. Many of them were blades, two of which Link recognized were stylized after Assassin's Creed's famed hidden blades, and they were clearly stolen. And, for some reason, he felt there was some connection he had with the blades. He began to get an idea.

"Such hypocrisy." Link said. "Very pathetic. What do you think, Samus?"

"I think it's time for you guys to meet my little friend." She pulled the trigger, and like a taser it shocked Kyrus to the point where he was unable to move. Samus switched to her whip setting and began smacking at the Black Mesa while Link robbed Kyrus of the hidden blades.

"Give those back, freshman."

"The bully just got beat up." Link said. "I think I'll keep these. Oh, and next time you see your dad, tell him I got the blades back." He turned to Samus, who was beating the living daylight out of a member named Toren. The rest of the Mesa were on the ground, groaning.

"Let me rephrase that." Link said. "The bullies just got single-handedly beat up by one freshman girl." Toren was on the brink of passing out. "OK, Sam." Link said to her. "Let him go, we've humiliated them enough. Wait until the other students hear about this."

"You helped." Samus said. "It was your brain that got us through that. And what are those?"

"These," Link said, holding up the blades. "Are my dad's. Kyrus' father stole them from him and murdered him just after I turned twelve. My uncle got him arrested, but not before the blades were lost."

"So how did you know the blades were yours?" Samus asked.

"My uncle told me the whole story."

"And you don't suffer from... you know." Samus trailed off.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder? No, I never actually witnessed my dad's death. Why?"

"I do." Samus said. "My parents were killed when I was very young. I saw the whole damn thing."

"I'm so sorry." Link said, pulling her in for a hug. "I didn't know."

"I never told anyone." Samus whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"It's OK." Link said, kissing her forehead. "Your secret is safe with me."


	6. Chapter 6: The Tournament Begins

"Do you know why you two are in here?"

It was Monday, and both Link and Samus were in Principal Ganondorf's office. Apparently, Kyrus had told on them about the fight on Saturday, and Samus' gun had been confiscated from her already.

"You were in a fight." Ganondorf continued. "Not only was it outside of school boundaries, but it was unauthorized fighting with weapons outside the Tournament. You two should have been arrested for it."

"Why weren't we?" Link asked.

"Because the School Board president, who was informed just after I was, found that you were not used to such laws, having come from your own lands with different laws. However, he would like to remind you both that should you disobey the laws again, he will have you expelled and arrested. Understood?"

The two nodded their heads.

"Now, I'll let you off with a warning." Ganondorf said. "You may stay in the Tournament, but if you get into a fight like this INSIDE the school grounds, I may have to pull you out of it. OUTSIDE, and the Board president has you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clearer than crystal." Link said.

"Samus, you may go. Link, I need to talk to you about something."

Samus got up and left the office, winking at Link before she shut the door. Link swallowed hard and faced his principal. Ganondorf slid the hidden blades towards Link.

"Explain these."

"Those are my father's hidden blades." Link said, trying to sound confident.

"That's not what Kyrus told me." Ganondorf said. "Apparently, he says you had stolen them from him. Is this true?"

"Yes." Link admitted. "Well, no, not really "stolen". More like "taken back". They weren't his to begin with."

"No, because they were his father's, before he was arrested for murder."

"For murdering my father!" Link shouted, standing. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Kyrus' dad stole them from mine and killed him with them! My uncle witnessed the whole damn thing!"

"So you want to take back the weapons that killed your own father?" Ganondorf asked, confused. "Doesn't sound very logical. However," There was a short pause. "I will give them to you, but I don't want to see them outside your dorm, except during the Tournament. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Link said, taking the hidden blades. He opened the door to leave, but Ganondorf stopped him.

"Remember," He said. "Don't get into anymore fights."

* * *

As Link climbed the main stairwell up to the dorms, he thought about what Ganondorf had told him. The last words that he said echoed in his mind, torturing it with their dark presence.

_"Remember, don't get into anymore fights."_ These words scared him. Ganondorf had said them in such a way that seemed almost menacing. He didn't know why, though, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Out of nowhere, all seven of his friends stepped out from their dorms to greet him. Only, they weren't exactly greeting him, rather they were somewhat freaking out about the visit to Ganondorf's office.

"Samus told us everything!" (Peach)

"Did you get 'em back?" (Ike)

"Are you still in the Tournament?" (Roy)

"What about Kyrus?" (Malon)

"Guys!" Link said, raising his hands. They all quieted down. "Thank you. Yes, Ike, I got them back. I'm just not allowed to have them outside the dorm, except during the Tournament. Yes, Roy, I'm still in. Malon, I don't know about Kyrus, but I'm gonna kill him if he tries to take these blades from me."

"So," Samus said. "Getting off that topic. I need to ask you something, Link."

"Shoot." Link replied.

"Do you..." Samus started, suddenly realizing that all of her other friends were there, listening intently. Peach was grinning from ear to ear. "Do you want to start a... relationship thing... with me? You know, officially?"

Link could see that Ike was getting quite pissed now. His facial expression was beginning to show madness. Link laughed, since Ike had more girls following him than what was necessary. Apparently every girl - except Samus - loved Sleepman. But there was only one girl Ike loved: Samus. And Link was so close to winning her from him. All he had to do was say "yes".

"Yeah." Link said, watching Ike go back into the dorm. "Of course I would. Though, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be asking you."

"Well, screw it, your moment's passed." Samus laughed, hugging him. Then she did something that surprised even her. She kissed him full on the lips. All except Ike saw it, and cheers rang out through the hallway. When they let go, everyone dispersed into their dorms to do their evening activities. Link flopped down onto his bed and sighed.

_This is the best Monday ever._

* * *

*3 weeks later*

"Well, no fights," Samus said happily. "We're in tonight."

It was the night of the first match in the Tournament, and all of them that signed up were excited to see who was up tonight. The announcement would come up in a few minutes, too, since it was lunchtime.

"Eeee!" Peach squealed. "I'm so excited! I wanna know who's going first!"

"Well," Marth said. "There are only three matches tonight, which means there are six fighting. Out of all of us who are fighting in the tournament, it's highly unlikely any of us here will get in tonight. We may not go for a few weeks."

"I'm willing to bet twenty bucks that Link's not getting in tonight." Ike said, sneering.

"I see you and raise twenty." Link said, accepting the bet.

"I'll match that wager." Marth grinned.

"Agreed." Samus said, pulling out her wallet. The intercom buzzed.

"Attention, students." The voice of Principal Ganondorf boomed. "We have the results for the first three matches of the Tournament. The first match will be Kyrus versus Lucas."

"Oh, poor kid." Marth said. "We'd better show up at his funeral."

Across the lunchroom, Kyrus was laughing with his friends about the easy match that lay before him. On the other side, poor young Lucas sat with his friends and cried. Zelda got up and walked over to his table to comfort him.

"Softy." Ike teased. Ganondorf continued.

"Match two will be Fox versus Mewtwo."

Roy pulled out his iPod and flipped to the iTunes store. Ike watched him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You got a speaker or something?" Roy asked as he purchased "The Fox-Ylvis".

"Oh, I see what you're up to." Ike replied. "Yeah, I'll ask if I can use the intercom for Fox's match."

"Perfect." Roy said.

"And the final match of the night will be..." Ganondorf said. The table was silent.

"Link versus Pit!"

"AW HELL YEAH!" Link shouted. Marth, Ike and Samus groaned. Each of them passed over forty dollars to him, and Link smiled as the money was put in his hands. "I just made a hundred and twenty bucks off of you guys."

"Yeah, so you'd better win tonight." Samus laughed. "Otherwise I'm taking the money back."

"Nice try, hon," Link said. "But you'll have to fight me for it."

"Then may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

* * *

*Night of the First Day, 16 matches remain*

"Come on, guys, let's get the good seats!" Malon said, rushing her friends to the front to see the Tournament. Link, Samus and Ike were not with them at the moment; Ike was negotiating with Mr. Koopa to use the intercom for Fox's round, and Samus was wishing Link good luck.

Down in the prep area, the fighters were either practicing or talking with those who had come to wish them well. Lucas' friend Ness was giving him a freshman pep talk, but Lucas was shaking like a leaf.

"You know," Link said to Lucas, turning his attention away from Samus for a moment. "You could always forfeit the match. Save yourself the pain."

"N-No." Lucas stuttered. "I'm gonna fight him."

"OK, then." Link said. "Just saying, Kyrus won't go easy. Ever." He returned his attention to Samus.

"You ready?" She asked.

"I'm not even going up against anyone that dangerous." Link said. "Of course I'm ready."

"Got your hidden blades and everything?"

"I'm not going to use the hidden blades just yet. Just the basics tonight."

"When are you going to use them?"

"Well," Link paused. "When I have to fight Kyrus or one of his cronies, I'll use them."

A bell rang out, and Lucas and Kyrus entered the arena, the classic Pokemon Stadium. The crowd went nuts, and most of them were cheering Lucas on just to build up his self-confidence. They all knew that Lucas was clearly going to lose.

In a matter of seconds, the bell rang out again, signaling the end of the round. Kyrus was announced the winner, and he was moved up to the next level. Mr. Koopa called out Fox and Mewtwo, and Ike was allowed to play the song. Surprisingly enough, the match lasted as long as the song did, and Fox came out the winner, which was even more of a surprise, since Mewtwo had a magical advantage. Finally, Link and Pit were called out.

"Good luck." Samus said, kissing Link.

"_Hasta la vista, _baby." Link smiled. "I'll be back."

He walked out onto the arena and raised his arms up in the air, taking in the glory of those who were watching him. The cameras were all on him, and people were cheering his name. Pit wasn't much of a popular figure.

The bell sounded, and the match was on.

Pit's first move was to fire one of his sacred arrows, a bad move on his part. Link easily deflected it with his sword and ran at him. Pit shot more and more arrows, each one missing its target as Link jumped, dove, and somersaulted out of the way. At one point, Pit's arrow was actually absorbed into Link's sword, which he used against the boy. The arrow was like a missile; it homed in on Pit and followed him around the arena. Pit was so focused on flying away from the arrow that he didn't even notice Link pull out his bow and fire an arrow, which hit him in the side and knocked him down. It was painful, but not lethal. Each contestant was wearing a suit underneath their clothes that measured the stamina that had been taken. The higher it went, the farther they flew off the arena. And Link was intending to raise Pit's stamina sky-high, pun intended.

Pit hit the ground hard, but didn't stay down for long. He sprinted towards Link, splitting his bow into two knives. Link drew his sword and swung out as Pit came close. Pit was lucky enough to block the attack, but not enough to send vibrations through his body. Link took the opportunity to smack him, sending him almost entirely off the arena. The angel boy saved himself with his wings, which Link cursed him silently for.

Out of nowhere, a Smash Ball appeared behind Pit, and Link homed in on it with an arrow. Pit thought Link was aiming at him, and moved away from the Ball. Link fired, and he absorbed the Ball's powers. Pit swallowed hard. He started flying around the arena, hoping to get Link to waste his attack. Link watched Pit's moves carefully, then fired his shot just as Pit came in range. The shot hit, and Link went up to finish off his opponent. His blade went across Pit's body several times, so fast that he was moving almost like lightning. Finally, Link made his final swipe, sending Pit flying off the arena for good.

"Link is the winner!" Mr. Koopa shouted into the intercom. The crowd cheered, and Link waved to them, feeling very upbeat about not only his victory, but the forty dollars Samus had given him he got to keep. Not that she would take them back anyway.

Speaking of which, Samus nearly tackled Link as he entered the prep area again. She kissed him with such passion that it felt like there was nothing else but them. But, even though both of them wanted it to last forever, they were forced to come back to reality, as if they were in a dream. Kyrus was slowly clapping.

"Well done." Kyrus said. "I wouldn't expect a freshie like yourself to make it past the first round, much less have a girlfriend to support you. What are you, fourteen?"

"Got a problem, Kyrus?" Link asked defiantly. "Just you wait. I'm going to win this Tournament if it's the last thing I do."

"And it will be." Kyrus mused as he left the prep area. Samus flicked Link lightly on the side of his head.

"Don't get cocky, Link." She said. "Remember, I'm in this Tournament too. You can win if you want to, but only if I don't get up as far as you do. Which won't happen."

"Somehow I'm getting the feeling that we're getting into a fight." Link chuckled. Samus ended up laughing as well, because she knew that Link didn't mean they were getting into a relationship fight. No, they had the feeling that they were going to get into a Tournament fight between each other.

And whoever won got to fight Kyrus in the 3rd round of the Tournament.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long, this story takes a while to come up with a proper storyline for each chapter.**_

_**I have an idea though: Who do you want to see fight Kyrus in the 3rd round? Link? Or Samus? Place your answers in either the reviews or PM me :)**_

_**Thanks for reading! More is to come!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Standing Up For A Friend

Test day in History class was the one day the boys forgot to study for. It being the day after the first Tournament match, there was more partying than studying the night before. All eight of them went to one of Ike's "Sleepman" parties, where there was food, drinks, and of course, music and dancing. Zelda somewhat enjoyed the party, having decided to follow through with Malon's plan to become Ike's girlfriend to make Link jealous. The hook-up was a success, but Link was the real celebrity that night. Fox didn't show up (He had to study), and Kyrus was chilling with his gang as usual.

The only part about the party Zelda did not enjoy was the kiss Link and Samus shared in front of everyone. It was long and wet, and it made Zelda extremely jealous. The kiss was before she and Ike made an official relationship, however.

Ike was totally game with the whole jealousy thing. If he could win Samus over through Zelda, he would be happy for life. And if Zelda could win Link over through Ike, she would fulfill her newfound dream of perhaps marrying him and having him become the new King of Hyrule. All that needed to happen now was for the plan to work. She, Malon, and Peach called it "Operation Zelink", and Ike called it "Mission Samike". Their main quest was to get with the person they really, really liked, and their side quest was to make sure neither Link nor Samus knew the plan existed.

The first major move that was made happened on the History test day. Link and Zelda finished first, being natural-born Hylians, and Ike and Samus finished right behind them, coincidentally. Almost instantly following the test, Ike and Zelda started passing notes to each other, snickering and giggling quietly the whole time. Link and Samus pretended to ignore them, but it was quite difficult for Link, especially after Samus managed to fall asleep. He rested his head on his desk, desperately trying to fall asleep, but the giggling wouldn't stop. He was about ready to turn around and scream at them when Mr. K spoke up.

"Zelda, Ike, please be more quiet. There are still students writing their test."

Link silently thanked the goddesses, and the two lovebirds behind them attempted not to giggle. Not two minutes passed when Ike began poking Link with the sharp end of his pencil, which he had recently sharpened. Zelda found it quite annoying, but Ike told her he had an idea to possibly make Link jealous of him.

After a few pokes, Link sharply turned in his seat to face Ike and whispered to him.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" He asked. "Leave me alone."

"Geez, don't get so fussy." Ike said. Link looked down at their conversation notes paper, and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you two were giggling about?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ike responded, trying not to laugh. Link snatched the paper before either of them could react and read the whole thing, top to bottom.

_(Ike) "Hey, babe."  
(Zelda) "Heyy ;)"  
(Ike) "You're cute."  
(Zelda) "Aww thanks ILY 2."  
(Ike) "ILY more."  
(Zelda) "No way, ILY way more than you love yourself."  
__(Ike) "LOL so how about we go out tonight?"  
__(Zelda) "OMG yes that would be awesome!"  
__(Ike) "Great. After dinner, then? I'm thinking a romantic walk in the park in the moonlight."  
__(Zelda) "Yeah, sure. If you and the boys don't have anything planned for your game system. You guys curse quite loudly. We can hear you from across the hall."  
(Ike) "I thought the dorms were soundproof."  
(Zelda) "We keep the door open. Our A/C is broken, so we need the cool air from the hallway. We can hear you through your door, though."  
(Ike) "I see. Well, it's Grand Theft Auto, mostly. Although, we do play Call of Duty too. That's when Marth and I tend to curse a lot, but Link just swears like a sailor, except he doesn't drop the f-bomb. I think it's only Roy who doesn't swear at all when we play."  
(Zelda) "I see. Well, try to keep it down, please?"  
(Ike) "Of course, Your Highness."_

"Well," Link said. "That was entertaining. But you're the sailor, Ike. Pretty much every word you say when we play Call of Duty is a swear word."

"You're a pirate, then." Ike retorted, and Zelda ended up giggling. The bell finally rang, and class was dismissed for the day. No homework yet.

* * *

The intercom buzzed at lunch, and the whole school went dead silent. Ganondorf cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I have a few announcements regarding the Tournament." He said, his words echoing through the intercom and all over the school, and quite loudly too. "First off, the screen in the main lobby will be displaying the Tournament rounds, matches, winners, and battle versus, as well as which battle will be taking place next. We don't have much information regarding the second round, due to having had only three matches. However," He paused for effect. "Once the first round is done, we will be doing things a bit differently, and that will be explained once Round One is over.

"The second announcement is the date of the next matches. The next three matches will occur on Friday, October 13, so I hope none of you are superstitious.

"The third announcement is in regards to use of magic powers. For those of you who can use magic powers, you will not be allowed to use them at a lethal level. One of our students is now in the campus hospital because of last night's match, due to a powerful - almost lethal - magic attack. The user was not disqualified.

"Finally, we have the players for the next three matches."

All eight of the friends at their table were excited, but it was Ike and Samus who were anticipating the call-out.

"The first match will be Falco versus "Captain" Falcon." The lunchroom roared. Falco and the Captain did a bro-fist, wishing each other good luck. Clearly neither of them were willing to lose, nor were they going to be a bad sport if one of them did.

"Match two will be between Donovan versus Samus." Donovan, a member of the Black Mesa in a green hoodie, celebrated with his friends as he embraced what was going to be a simple victory. Samus cracked her knuckles and glared at him, the look murderous.

"We'll be cheering you on, Sam." Peach said. The others showed their full support for her, especially Link.

"If you lose, I'll beat the sucker for you." He said, smiling. Samus laughed.

"OK, hon. You go ahead and think that."

"Match three," Ganondorf continued. "Will be Roy versus Zane."

A red-hoodied Black Mesa member shouted over at Roy. "Hey, little redhead! You gonna chicken out like a little pussy? Or are you gonna use the little muscle you've got to try and slap me?" The whole gang laughed at Roy, who was absolutely speechless.

"Hey!" Malon said, standing up for Roy. "You leave him alone! He'll kick your ass so hard in that match, you'll be crying for your mommy!"

The whole gang "oohed" at Zane. Kyrus announced the "chirps" were coming out.

"Oh, so you're gonna stand up for your little boyfriend, eh?" Zane retorted. "Just shows how much of a pussy he is. Too scared to fight or stand up for himself!"

"Daaaaaaamn!" His friends chanted. "Lil' redhead just got BEAT!"

"Hey, Zane!" Marth said. "Why don't you come over here and say that to his face?"

"Yeah, you mess with the wolf, you get the whole pack!" Peach agreed. The Black Mesa just howled.

"More like," Sarai, a yellow-hoodied member spoke up. "You mess with one bird, they all fly off! You're all a bunch of chickens!"

"You know," Link said. "If you're not gonna come over here like Marth asked, just shows who the real chickens are. A big group of seniors, scared of a few freshmen!"

"Ooh," Ike shouted. "Kill 'em!"

"I'm about ready to." Link replied.

The whole lunchroom was laughing at the Black Mesa. They glared at the freshmen group standing up to them.

"Just you wait." Donovan said. "We're gonna kick your asses so hard you'll be in the campus hospital for a month. Especially you, blondie!" He glared at Samus. The whole gang stood up from their table, flipped up their hoodies, and left the lunchroom without another word.

"Yeah, that's right!" Peach said. "Run away, you little chickens!"

* * *

*Night of the Second Day, 13 matches remain*

Captain Falcon and Falco's match was long and tedious. Both players were almost equally matched, but Falcon was still using his "Falcon Kick", whereas Falco was using a wide variety of moves. One of Falcon's kicks caught him off guard, and he was sent sprawling backwards, almost to the edge. He got up, however weakly, and saw his opponent staring him in the face. Falco pleaded for him to end the match. Falcon wound up his arm, apologizing in advance. Both of them were friends on the school's football team.

"Falcon," The Captain said, beginning his trademark phrase. He let his arm swing. "PUNCH!" Falco flew out of the arena, and the crowd cheered.

"Well done, Captain Falcon!" Mr. K shouted through the microphone as Falcon walked off the arena. "Next up is Donovan versus Samus Aran!"

Link had just returned from the prep area after wishing Samus good luck. He sat down next to Zelda, who shifted slightly towards him. He and the rest of the crowd cheered as both Donovan and Samus walked onto the arena. They were fighting in the basic "Battlefield" stage. Samus was in her skin-tight Zero Suit, and the boys in the crowd whistled at her. She struck a very sexy pose, directed towards Link, but none of the guys in the crowd knew she wasn't single, except for Link and his friends/roommates.

The clock began counting down from 10. Donovan prepared his magic power, ready to send Samus to the clouds. Samus, in turn, activated her full-on Varia Suit and prepared every weapon in her arm-cannon, including missiles and her Grapple Beam.

The buzzer went off, and Donovan shot a blast of dark energy at Samus. Samus rolled out of the way and locked on to him, firing her Wave Beam countless times. Donovan tried blocking all of them, but several of them managed to hit home. He shook as the electricity from the Beam went through his body, and barely had enough time to recover before he was knocked back by a charged Power Beam. He got up and sent out vines, twisting around Samus and threatening to crush her. Her breathing started to fail. In the stands, Link crossed his fingers.

Samus began to hear a buzzer in her helmet, and a computer's voice echoed into her ears.

"WARNING: SYSTEMS FAILING."

Out of the corner of her eye, Samus saw a Smash Ball and shot at it. The Smash Ball's power was absorbed into her armor, and her computer voice gave off a new warning.

"WARNING: POWER OVERLOAD. BEGINNING SUIT DEACTIVATION VIA HYPER BEAM."

Samus locked on to Donovan, who was still holding her with vines, and fired her Hyper Beam at him. He was unable to move at the Hyper Beam attacked his body and sent him off-stage. The buzzer rang, and Samus' armor retracted into her Zero Suit. She gasped for breath, sucking in the fresh air after the vines nearly crushed her lungs. She coughed, and walked weakly back into the prep area.

She sat down just as Roy and Zane were called out, and was about to start cheering Roy on after the buzzer went off when she - and her friends - watched as his unconscious body flew off the arena and through the announcer's box window. Zane grinned with cruel pleasure.

* * *

_**Oh no, Roy lost :(**_


End file.
